


A Wish For Company

by aria_vitali



Series: FFXIV Writing Prompts [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali
Summary: Or one word writing prompt, "friendship" set during the Valentione's event.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Reader, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Writing Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A Wish For Company

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Valentione's Day 2020!

Being Hydaelyn and Eorzea’s champion, one would think that you haven’t the time to engage in any deep, meaningful relationship other than the bonds of camaraderie created out of necessity. “They are too busy saving the world” and “they would never look towards someone like me” are what admirers afar would whisper behind your back.

Yet, they could not be farther from the truth.

You were still mortal with the same needs as everyone else. You wanted love, searched for it, only to find nothing but the cold emptiness between your fingers. It is what prevents you from enjoying the annual “most-obligatorily-romantic-day” event as much as you would like to when you visit Gridania. Sure, the outfit was well-weaved with materials common to that of the clothing in Ishgard but it wasn’t the same without anyone to share it with. 

Then, you are pulled into a certain thought. A certain need.

You should visit Coerthas. You should visit Ishgard. You should visit him.

With the boundless amount of anima at your disposal, you teleport from the heart of New Gridania all the way to Foundation. Along the way, you find excuses to use for such a leisurely visit: _How fares the Ixali and the Ishgardian crystal trade? How are the reparations of the Firmament going along?_ None of them fit more perfectly than the truth. Too bad you couldn’t say it.

When you ask Ser Lucia whether or not the lord commander was occupied, you were pleasantly surprised to find Aymeric returning to the Congregation of Knights Most Holy. One glance and his furrowed brows softened to an awestruck smile at the outfit you wore, generously given to you by House Valentione after you cast your ballot.

By the gods, did his cheeks turn pink? No, no, it must be the dim lighting.

Aymeric, on the other hand, truly reverted to a state of boyish bashfulness seeing you come in just as he was thinking of you. During these last few days, he witnessed House Valentione’s man- and maidservants prepare for their yearly event and it brought him longing. As if thinking about you summoned your very being to where he was. Praise Halone.

He rushed to welcome you in his offices, never missing the way the fabrics hug the curve of your body and emphasize your more attractive traits - including your eyes. By the Fury, he loved the way your eyes sparkled when speaking with him.

He asks you how you have been. Listens with extreme fascination as you recount your latest journey with pangs of wanderlust hitting him once more, just as it did at the Churning Mists. Truly, if he had the opportunity to listen to anything other than nobles and officials alike arguing in the House of Lords and House of Commons, it would be your voice. Without a doubt.

“What brings you to Ishgard today?” Aymeric finally asks.

He sees you flinch and fiddle with the hem of your clothing. Your eyes dart anywhere but his eyes as the apple of your cheek become dusted as red as mirror apples. It was endearing and made his heart skip a beat. Yet, with practice in the political field, his expression remained stoic; he wasn’t about to give anything away.

Then, you answer him truthfully. You wanted to see him.

When his eyes widen in surprise, you regret your words. _Couldn’t you have said anything else? How shameless!_

Whatever follow up you have died halfway up your throat when he flashes you a shy grin. You watch as he brings a hand up to half-cover his slackened jaw and sigh in relief. Does this mean you have a chance? Does he feel the same way? _What does this mean?!_

“I...had not expected such,” Aymeric managed to force out. “Unexpected, but welcome.”

Aymeric paused for a short moment. If you were transparent in your sentiments, it would bode well for him to be open, as well.

“I have also wished for your company as of late,” Aymeric confesses, this time taking turn to witness your surprise. “Despite your duties keeping you from staying.”

This was your chance!

You smile at him sweetly and incline your head, trying to salvage your embarrassment in favor of humility. Then, you ask him if it would be alright to visit him more often in your leisure. His smile was as wide as the one he gave the evening you invited him to join you in your next adventure.

“If it delights you, it would be my honor and privilege to monopolize your time,” he answers in kind. “If you would be inclined, would you care for dinner with me tonight?”

Your eyes twinkle as you nod in agreement. _A date!_

Both of you take a moment of silence as your cheeks darken. Both of you think that you have taken another step in your shared relationship. Most of all, both of you are relieved.

  
Neither of you will have solely friendships to celebrate on Valentione’s Day.


End file.
